


Wedding Woes

by UnforeseenUndeniable



Series: Andy/Jess Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Couple Things, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Andy are trying to figure out how to plan a wedding. How hard could it be?</p><p>-Fluff<br/>-Drabble<br/>-1st person<br/>-Aww <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Woes

I reviewed the checklist with the trickling feeling of stress threading into my spine. I could barely comprehend half this shit much less be able to plan for it. Three retailers?! What the hell?

I could just about feel the price tag on all this.

I felt it in my soul.

My poor, blackened soul…

“Hey,” Andy’s fingers ran through my hair soothingly. “Have you gotten the screen to combust yet or are you just waiting for the whole computer to light up?”

I sighed, “… expensive…”

Andy paused. Obviously it was going to be expensive. It was a fucking wedding.

“We have a lot of help, it’ll be fine,” he reassured.

“You’re definition of ‘a lot of help’ is questionable,” I muttered.

“We have more than Sammi and Jinxx did,” he smiled knowingly.

“They wanted to do it alone…” I recalled.

“And we don’t have to,” Andy sat next to me.

I remained silent, in favor of scrolling through more of the list. It was huge, I couldn’t imagine people doing all of this. Who has that much money?

My eyes stopped on something I skipped over without a thought before.

• Start planning a honeymoon.

“Honeymoon…?” I toyed with the word on my tongue.

I couldn’t think of a time I had ever said it in my life, much less thought about one. The extent of the word’s impact on my brain was images of _Sex Drive_ and shitty motel room sex.

Andy bumped me with his shoulder, “we should go back to your hometown and hang out with the chickens.”

The smile on his face told me he was only half-serious, but I couldn’t see myself going back home any time soon. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell my mother about the engagement. I would be understating if I said I didn’t want to see her.

Andy’s expression shifted, “come on, you know I’m kidding.”

“I know,” I grumbled quickly.

Andy was quiet for a moment, “we can save the honeymoon. It doesn’t matter to me. Let’s just promise…”

His fingers looped through mine and his eyes caught my gaze, “to go somewhere nice, alone, someday.”

I felt the corners of my lips quirk upwards as unwarranted heat lifted to the surface of my skin, “okay.”

“Promise?” Andy urged with excitable endeavor.

“I promise,” I smiled. “I’ll take you somewhere gushy and romantic like the fucking Notebook.”

The warmth of his lips did nothing for the blush on my cheeks. I swore I reverted to a teenager again with him. He made me think this marriage thing might not be so bad.


End file.
